


Everyone...

by AnonAnton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bassist Gabriel, Drummer Castiel, First Meetings, Gen, Guitarist Balthazar, Homophobia, M/M, Mute Castiel, Pierced Castiel, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAnton/pseuds/AnonAnton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal, sub-1000 word, writing challenge.</p>
<p>Dean and Benny regularly prank Balthazar's band from the next town over. Dean's curiosity gets the better of him, leading him to meet Castiel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I needed to practice writing in general and set myself a [December Writing Challenge](https://anonymousantonym.wordpress.com/2015/12/05/december-writing-challenge/). I decided for the first Dean/Cas story I wanted to make an entire story arc fit 1000 words. 
> 
> To be honest, not sure I've managed to make a complete, engaging story, but I'm posting it anyway!
> 
> This was whittled down from the first draft, which I had many details now missing. Might write up in to a longer fic one day. 
> 
> Thoughts appreciated!

Benny whooped as he ran full pelt down the alley. He broke down, laughing in great heaving gasps, to the road as soon as he was out of sight of the venue. Dean sprinted around the corner a moment later, tears of suppressed laugher pouring down his cheeks. He slumped to the wall, laughing as hard as his friend and clutching his belly. 

“I cant even-” Dean broke off to laugh more. “That was hilarious! The dudes face! Fuck!” He had to stop talking again as they heard heavy footsteps running in their direction. They both scrambled to their feet and took off in to the dark streets away from their crime.

-

“Hey.” Castiel grunts in response as he enters the dressing room, girls twittering in the hall way. “Seriously, how? You're a moody little fucker, you hardly talk, you don't even look at the crowd, and yet-” He gestured to the closed door, and the fans beyond. “I'm the fucking lead singer and guitarist. Why you? They all want to be you or be with you!” Castiel made eye contact with Balthazar for once, but just smirked and raised a pierced eye brow in response. “Fuck you too. Bloody drummers.” Balth muttered, smiling. 

The door swung again admitting their third band member. “Gabe” Balth nodded at the new comer. Cas' eyes flicked to Gabriel's face in silent acknowledgement. “We ready to move?” “I suppose. I don't think I can take another round from those wankers from last night though. Why the van deserved to get egged, I don't know.” Gabe snickered and Cas tongued his cheek, trying to hide a smile, his khol smeared eyes still focused on picking at his black nail polish. “Don't worry about it Balth” “Ugh. Fine. But if I so much as-” “Yeah, yeah, you'll eviscerate them or something. Got it.” Gabe rolled his eyes. They'd had trouble in this town before.

Balth pushed the stage door open, simpering at their waiting fans. Cas, chewing on his lip ring, sidled out from behind the other two and hurried toward the van. Gabe and Balth were both such huge personalities, it's not hard to avoid notice at time like this. He didn't have keys, so pulling out a smoke, he lit up and leant against the far side of the van, away from the crowd. The drum sticks in his back pocket clacked dully on the newly cleaned metal. He had a good 10 minutes to kill before Gabriel and Balthazar got bored.

-

Dean had just crossed the street, looking for a last beer of the night, when suddenly a guy, clutching his bleeding face, sprinted from the bushes and away up the street. Dean blinked. He quietly peered around the shrubbery looking for the culprit. He edged towards a man dressed in black and leaning quietly against a van, not ten paces from where the other man had run from. He was calmly examining the bruised knuckles of his right hand, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. His nose streamed blood down his face, a smear of it reaching to his cheek. A matching smear of blood on his tattooed forearm. 

Dean reassessed the situation quickly.

“Shit man, you OK?” The guy, Dean now recognised as the drummer from the band he'd pranked many times, just raised his eyebrows briefly and shrugged minutely. “That guy attack you?” The drummer sniffs blood and takes another drag on his cigarette, side eyeing him in response. “Right. Well, I'll just, um-.” The tattooed and pierced dude cocked his head to one side and frowned at him. Dean felt pretty freaked out by this assured, silent, bleeding, emo man in front of him.

The guy took another drag, blowing the smoke out through his nose before plucking the cigarette from his mouth. As he reached his swollen hand toward Dean to shake, their calloused grips meeting, the drummer finally broke his silence. “You didn't recruit him then?” Dean frowns, wondering what he meant. “Saw you running last night.” He explains, in a smoke roughened, gravely voice.

“What? No! Jeez, egging your van is one thing, getting you punched in the face?” The guy makes a guttural noise deep in his chest. Suddenly he pierces Dean with an unwavering azure gaze. “Hiding shit? Saren wrapped toilet? The groupies?” He squints at Dean, accusing, questioning. “Uh. Yes?” Dean squeaks, shifting uncomfortably, wondering if he's about to be punched too.

The dude just snorted and smiled widely. Dropping the spent smoke to the floor he nodded at Dean and turned, walking away.

Well. That was weird. 

Before he could make a move the drummer reappeared and passed him a scrap of paper. He lifted his eyebrow, smirking and sauntered back out of sight. 

Dean was left slack jawed, staring at the old receipt in his hand which had, scrawled on it in bold sharpie, a phone number.

-

“We leave you alone for two minutes and you get beat up?” Cas just nods and wipes at his nose again before lighting up a fresh cigarette. “I'm gonna kill those little shits from yesterday. First the van, now your face?” Cas shakes his head. “Wasn't them.” “Who then?” Cas shrugs, it's not the first time someone had tried starting a fight because of his sexuality. Turning, he fixed Balth with a glare. “Either way, don't think he wanted to be me or be with me, huh?” He wipes again at the blood still leaking from his nose unchecked. Balth just stares then breaks out in a laugh. “OK, OK. Lets go yes?”

Hey, this is really important. You never mentioned the pigeons. You'd better have found them too...

Cas actually laughed out loud at the text message he received, earning two incredulous looks from his band mates before they piled in the van to return home.

Very attractive, kinda awkward, petty pranksters to date and the occasional idiot to punch. Castiel could get to like this town.


End file.
